


What About My Star?

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: iCarly, マクロス Frontier | Macross Frontier
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Humor, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: A series of iCarly drabbles set in the Macross Frontier universe. Of course, Creddie and AltoXRanka.





	1. iSing and find Freddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since my last iCarly fic but now I'm going to do a series of drabbles as a crossover with Macross Frontier, my other guilty pleasure (since Carly Shay and Ranka Lee are a bit related… I guess.)
> 
> Oh well… let them drabbles begin. I don't own iCarly or Macross Frontier.
> 
> Song featured: What About my Star? Formo by Megumi Nakajima (Voice of Ranka Lee)

Carly woke up one day to see that she was lying in their apartment. Yes she was still in their apartment, but she then felt that the sofa was gone. (This was a reference in Carly's dream in "iDream of Dance".) As she gets us she asks, "Where is everybody?" then she heard a voice saying "Well you're awake now." She turned around to see a girl that almost looks like her, except she has green hair.

 "Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?"

"Oh that, you see you were asleep in the spot where the sofa was. Well I'm here to-"

"I don't care what you want to bring out but tell who are you anyway?"

The green haired girl finally said, "Ok, My name's Ranka Lee. And you are?"

"Carly Shay."

Carly was confused on who she was but before Carly can do something, Ranka grabbed her wrist and said, "I got something for you, come with me!" Carly was bewildered with Ranka's "surprise" that she just decided to join her in the way.

As she gets out of Bushwell Plaza, she noticed that she wasn't in Earth anymore, mostly in the Frontier colony. Carly then asked, "Where am I? This isn't Seattle is it?"

Ranka replied as they kept on running to where Ranka was bringing Carly to, "Well you're still in Seattle, but this is an area of the colony Frontier. So that means we're not in earth no more."

Carly was near to freak out because she was in a different place outside of earth but Ranka stopped all of a sudden and Ranka said, "We're here!"

Carly saw a wide area where people converge. Ranka decided to bring Carly up with her and Ranka said, "Now we'll get to sing here. That's where I started." Carly was clueless and said, "Well here I am, well I might as well start this whole singing thing. After all, I sang in a person's wedding."

"Great! Here, try this song." Ranka handed Carly a song sheet and Ranka began to sing.

_Baby, what do you want to do? I'm driving._  
_My hands are on the handle bars and I'm standing by._  
_(Do you) want my heart & want my love?  
_ _NO! Forget that, let's swing and KISS!_

_I say "NO" to a half-baked style._  
_A LOVE that makes me soar is for me._  
_Beautiful! Excuse me!  
_ _If you wish for them, lalala, possiblities._

Carly was dumbfounded and she then noticed that many people were hearing Ranka's song. Carly wasted no time to sing as she grabbed a mic and sang along:

_Point, I don't care. Dollars, how much fake?_  
_Point, one in two,  
_ _But if there's love, then do it!_

_What 'bout my star?_  
_What 'bout my star?_  
_What 'bout my star?_  
_What 'bout my star?_  
_What 'bout my star?_  
_What 'bout my star?  
_ _What 'bout my star?_

_(Ranka)_

_Let me know what you want, I would give you!_  
_How fantastic to be with you. My love!_  
_Let me know what you want, I would give you!  
_ _How fantastic to be with you._

_(Carly)_

_Darlin' come closer, you hear?_  
_NO YOU, NO LIFE. No. I'm serious!_  
_Need your heart & need your love  
_ _OH YES! Give me a happy KISS!_

_(Ranka)_

_Even if this love is a lie, GO!_  
_You only get one shot, so let's make it Exciting!_  
_Wonderful! Charming you!_  
_I want to GET you, lalala.  
_ _We'll sing around the world._

_(Carly) 3. Hey, I count down._  
_(Ranka) 2. Are you ready?_  
_(Carly) 1. I can't wait anymore.  
_ _(Both) 0. Let my love be heard!_

_(Both)_

_What 'bout my star?_  
_What 'bout my star?_  
_What 'bout my star?_  
_What 'bout my star?_  
_What 'bout my star?_  
_What 'bout my star?  
_ _What 'bout my star?_

While Carly and Ranka were singing, it was unlikely chance that Freddie came because he got lost too, because he was trying to find the others. Then he heard Carly's voice and he said, "Carly?"

_(Both)_

_My romantic date with you!_  
_Give me your miracle kiss.  
_ _Our emotional date_

_(Both)_

_Let me know what you want, I would give you!_  
_How fantastic to be with you. My love!  
_ _Let me know what you want, I would give you!_

_(Carly)_

_How fantastic to be with you. My love!_

After the song ended, the people cheered for both Ranka and Carly. Freddie then came near and Carly recognized him. Carly went near to him and hugged him and she said, "Freddie! I'm glad to see you! Where are the others?"

Freddie said, "Well Carly… that's what I wanted to ask you, but right now… you were… awesome!"

Carly said (In the same way she hugged Spencer when she gave him the motorbike), "You!" Freddie smiled as she hugged him and Ranka was happy for them both. Until Carly realized and she shouted to Ranka:

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SOFA?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah. She never knew at all. Well I hope I can do more drabbles. Review!
> 
> (By the way, the song is translated from Japanese to English.)


	2. iGet an Earworm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another drabble and this time Freddie keeps singing/humming a tune he recently picked up. Hope you love it!
> 
> I don't own iCarly and Macross Frontier. It's owned by Schneider's Bakery and Big West/Studio Nue respectively.

For the entire time, Freddie Benson was singing a cute little commercial Jingle about construction machinery. He just loves singing it whenever he wanted. The song went like this:

_uchuu ga shitteru kaitaku juuki_   
_mujin no kouya ni hyakuman bariki_   
_ginga no tame nara furontiaa_   
_mirai no tame nara furontiaa_   
_mo hitotsu omake ni furontiaa_   
_kaitaku dekinai hoshi wa nai_

That same song was sang by Carly Shay when she was offered to go into the singing business after Ranka decided that she would like Carly as a singer too in the same level as Ranka's.

That day Carly and Freddie were walking in the street to meet up with Alto Saotome who was Ranka's friend. Freddie just hummed the jingle in his head and Carly said, "Freddie, don't you ever get tired of singing or humming that jingle?"

"Nope. It's catchy."

"Freddie, I sang that, and before me it was Ranka. Is that what they say, an earworm?"

"Oh yes Carly. When you got a song you like and it's stuck in your brain and you always sing that song, it never leaves you because it becomes a part of you."

Carly knew he would get "Cukey" again but Carly opted to sing the jingle as Freddie hummed it.

_uchuu ga matteru kaitaku juuki_   
_dokodemo iku no da afureru yuuki_   
_jikuu no hate made furontiaa_   
_jigen no hashi made furontiaa_   
_mo hitotsu omake ni furontiaa_   
_kaitaku dekinai yume wa nai_

Freddie then said, "Ok now you're singing it too. Looks like you got an earworm!"

Carly then shouted back "I do not!"

Freddie was giggling because he knew he'd go and amuse himself through her. "Ok Freddie you win."

"Well shall we do this together?"

"Oh Freddie… then we sing it!" thus they sang together:

_uchuu ni koi suru kaitaku juuki_   
_tagiru omoi wa itsu demo honki_   
_anoko no tame nara furontiaa_   
_kinou wa dame de mo furontiaa_   
_mo hitotsu omake ni furontiaa_   
_kaitaku dekinai ai wa nai_

As they walked away, they kept repeating the ditty that they had shared. After all, the jingle was "Cukey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys liked it. It may be simple but fits the bill. Review!
> 
> Song: Kaitaku Juuki by Megumi Nakajima


End file.
